littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet beta
This page is about the content that does not appear in the final product of ''LittleBigPlanet''.'' Prototype ''Main article: Craftworld (Prototype) LittleBigPlanet's first stage was a tech demo titled Craftworld. It starred the character Yellow Head, going through platforming and puzzles, as well as grabbing things.LittleBigPlanet Prototype (video) Villain Instead of The Collector, an early version had a more menacing and large robotic creature, that also appeared in concept art. In a video, it showcased some of its dialogue, and its 3D model.LittleBigPlanet in the early days with Spaff_Molecule and Johnee Transcript What's this? Pesky little pipsqueaks. I hope you aren't thinking of interfering with my plans.......... I'll be keeping an eye on you. Final In the final game, a concept can be obtained with a sketch of it, revealing that its name is Giant. It's unknown whether this was its intended name or not. Tools Bag At first, Create Mode originally had Sackboy pick up tools from a shelf with materials and power-ups hanging down from it.LittleBigPlanet in the early days with Spaff_Molecule and Johnee Prize and Score Bubbles The earliest version of a Score Bubble was titled a sponge, and was round and had a spongy texture. These were also used as currency, to buy prizes. Currency is also mentioned in the final game's unused text.The Cutting Room Floor English Seaside English Seaside was a cut location based off a harbor in England. It may have been between The Gardens and The Savannah, as The King sends Sackboy to The Savannah in a submarine, however Sackboy also arrives in a submarine in English Seaside. It could be seen in several game trailers.LittleBigPlanet (Japanese Launch Trailer) Tea by the Sea was originally going to be used for this theme, but was later sold in the Mm Music Pack. Interestingly, the Circuit City TV spot for the game has a prize bubble that contains the theme in it, backgrounds never appear in prize bubbles, instead appearing as a gift given when the Scoreboard is reached, the level in question appears to be a beta version of The Construction Site, which could possibly mean the level was going to be in this unused theme instead of The Metropolis. Popit The first version of the Popit was shown at GDC 2007. Here it showed only 3 icons, a Goodies Bag, a gear which was probably the Tools Bag, and an Earth icon, perhaps Global Settings. In the Goodies Bag, you picked the shape first, then the Material. Unused Models Walker Creatures internally known as the "Walker". In-game, they would have been an early solution to a moving enemy. They were cut in favor of Creature Brains and Creature Legs, but you can still see references to them in the Creature Brain's tweak menu icons. They are composed of two models: gamedata/mesh_library/non_player_characters/walker/walker_head.mol and gamedata/mesh_library/non_player_characters/walker/walker_chassis.mol. collectable_egg.mol gamedata/mesh_library/common_objects/collectable_eggs/collectable_egg.mol is a plastic prize egg that appears pink in-game. This was used for storing prizes in early versions of the game, but it was replaced by the Prize Bubble late in development. This is apparent because a rooster sound is played when all of the prizes in a level have been collected radio_tower.mol gamedata/mesh_library/cosmos/radio_tower/radio_tower.mol is a radio tower. It is found in the cosmos folder alongside other pod-related assets, suggesting that it would have been found in the pod. spring_sign.mol gamedata/mesh_library/cosmos/spring_sign/spring_sign.mol is a springboard with an image on the front of it. In-game, the model has physics and bounces around. The note's texture in-game is the red fist sticker. Like the radio tower, it is also located in the same folder as the other pod-related models. glue.mol gamedata/mesh_library/decorations/glue/glue.mol is a dab of glue. It was intended to be a tool used for sticking stuff together, as seen in early gameplay. It changed to simply holding down the X button. It appears light blue in-game. together, as seen in early gameplay. It changed to simply holding down the X button. It appears light blue in-game. Unused Animations death_electric_outof.anim A death animation associated with the Electricity Hazard, where Sackboy's eyes pop out before he jumps off screen. This was meant to be played after death_electric_loop.anim, but under normal conditions Sackboy explodes before it has a chance to play. It's possible to see part of the animation by using the Hold to Retry function as you're falling into a pit of electricity, though this only shows him jumping off screen. death_gas_into.anim A death animation of Sackboy choking on Horrible Gas. While the animation does play upon touching Horrible Gas, Sackboy gets destroyed almost immediately, so the full animation never has a chance to play Layers Unlike the final game, where it has 3 layers, footage from GDC 2007 shows that it could have had about 12. Wooden Levers The sponge on a 2-Way Switch resembled a wooden material. It can be seen in several game trailers.Littlebigplanet special level Ice Hazard In a video, it showcases a hazard titled the Freezatron. Prolonged contact with it would cause the Sackperson to be encased with ice, and the player would have to shake the controller to get Sackboy out. This caused the game to lag a bit, and it may have been the reason why it was cut.Little Big Planet Hazard Level However, something similar to it can be achieved with logic in ''LittleBigPlanet 3''.LBP1 Ice Hazard Recreated in LBP3 It can be seen in the final game by hacking, but selecting it in Create Mode does nothing.LittleBigPlanet - What's left of the Ice Hazard (Tool) There is also text left in the game mentioning it.The Cutting Room Floor Unreleased costumesThe Cutting Room Floor These costumes can be worn, but cannot be obtained normally, only by hacking or glitching the game files. Director costume A costume for a video making contest that never happened. Contents * Clapperboard * Black Beret Director.png Lbp_clapperboard.1280.png Lbp_blackberet.png Trivia * The Director costume may never be released because it was a community creation for a previous competition, so that may cause legal complications.https://twitter.com/StevenIsbell/status/821362855916269569 Bumblebee costume A costume of a bumblebee as "Design A Sackboy" competition winner. Contentshttp://littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Bumblebee_Costume?oldid=36118 * Bumblebee Antennae * Bumblebee Skin * Bumblebee Wings 300px-Lbp bumblebeesack.png Lbp_beeantena.png Lbp bumblebeecon.png Lbp_beewings.png Trivia * The Bumblebee costume may never be released due to the fact that it was not designed by the current LittleBigPlanet developers.https://twitter.com/StevenIsbell/status/821354571087966209 DLC released for ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' These are DLC that ended up releasing in LittleBigPlanet 2 instead. Ratchet and Clank Lbp_clankhead.png Lbp_clankinaction.png Lbp_clanktorso.png Lbp_ratchetbelt.png Lbp_ratchetcostume.png Lbp_ratchetears.png Big Daddy Lbp_bigdaddyarm.png Lbp_bigdaddyhead.png Lbp_bigdaddyshoe.png Lbp_bigdaddytorso.png Sephiroth Lbp_setherothcoat.png Lbp_setherothgloves.png Lbp_setherothhair.png Lbp_setherothpads.png Lbp_setherothpants.png "Boston" outfit There was a matching outfit with a headband, shorts, and a jersey shirt that said "BOSTON 34" on it. The handband and shorts were removed from the game entirely, and the jersey was reskinned to Two Sack Dude Baseball Vest for unknown reasons. It has the color scheme of Boston's NBA basketball team, the Celtics. It can be seen in several game trailers.Littlebigplanet special level Boston outfit.png Evel Knievel There were a set of clothes which were reskinned in the final version of the game. The costume was based off Evel Knievel. References Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Beta Category:Articles in need of cleanup